kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Shibuya Yuuri
Shibuya Yuuri is the stories protagonist. Character Yuuri was born in Boston, Massachusetts and grew up in Saitama, Japan. Yuuri is high school student who enjoys baseball more than textbooks. The kanji Yuuri's parents chose for his name name Yuuri(有利) means profitable, so many people make fun of him by saying Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Furi(渋谷有利原宿不利) (roughly translated meaning "if Shibuya is profitable then Harajuku is unprofitable"). His mother insists that he is named Yuuri because he was born in July and it has nothing to do with money or the fact that his father is a banker. He later finds out that Conrad inspired his mother to use the name since he mentioned while she was in labor that where he comes from, July is called Yuuri. When Yuuri first arrived in Shin Makoku, he was told that he is the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Yuuri easily gets caught up in his emotions, to the point he loses control of himself. He is quick to anger, and once he's angry he can not stop himself. When he is angry or sad or feels a strong emotion his powers emerge. Yuuri is a huge fan of Japanese historical dramas and so when he is in this mode he uses expressions from historical dramas. Fans call this condition Maou mode (or emperor mode (上様モード kamisama mo-do) in Japanese). In the novel there is no note of his appearance changing while in the manga his eyes become slit and in the anime his hair becomes longer and his eyes becomes slit. At the beginning of the series this was the only way Yuuri could access his magic and he would became worn out and in some cases passes out and did not remember what happened afterwards. But later in the series, Yuuri learns to control his power. He can summon powerful magic, even in the human territories, while most demons can only perform limited magic outside of the country. This is because the particles that obey their maryoku are lower in the areas where humans who worship god live. He is unaffected in souseki filled areas such as the souseki mines and can even still use his magic while full blooded demons have difficulty standing and even breathing. Yuuri has a contract with water and uses his magic to create various monster like shapes, most notably he uses it to create water dragons, but he has made many other messy magical "creatures" made from mud, food scraps etc. much to the horror of the other demons and every one who sees them. Yuuri ends up engaged to Wolfram von Bielefelt when he first meets him through a mishap. Wolfram, angry at the idea that Yuuri, a half blood demon, is supposedly the king, insults Yuuri's mother for being human which earns him a slap. According to noble demon culture slapping another noble on his or her left cheek is the way in which noble demons propose marriage. Wolfram, considering this insult, challenges Yuuri to a duel (by throwing his knife on the floor) which Yuuri also mistakenly accepts because of his unfamiliarity with a demon custom of when someone throws a knife on the ground it is a challenge to a duel and picking up said knife is accepting the duel. It is revealed fairly early in the series that Yuuri is in fact the reincarnation of Susanna Julia von Wincott who was a blind healer that died during the war against humans 20 years before the present story line. Conrad gives Yuuri a pendant that used to belonged to her. When Yuuri first arrived in the other world Adalbert brought out his stored language memory in his soul so he can understand the spoken demon language but because Suzanna Julia was blind he was unable to read the language. Although, he can read raised letters with a finger. There is a time in the novels where he panics Julia's influence takes over and he temporarily loses his eyesight. Yuuriis the key to one of the forbidden boxes. Differences in the Anime Yuuri is said to be the greatest Maou after defeating Soushu and freeing Shinou from the dark power. Because of that, Yuuri is able to travel between worlds even without the help of Shinou. Trivia *Yuuri has perfect 20/20 vision. *Yuuri had to learn to read the mazoku language by sight but he could read raised letters with a finger due to the fact that Julia was blind. *His first love was while he was in Kindergarten. It was a blond boy dressed as a girl. *His second love was with a girl in the literary club, he lost to an anime character. *He can only get the bad ending in tokimeki memorial. *Yuuri is the youngest Maou Shin Makoku has ever had. *Yuuri played catcher for 10 years. *Before the summer of his third year in middle school he hit the baseball supervisor and quit the team. *He had a crush on Flynn. *Since his cell phone was destroyed the first time he was transported to the other world, he no longer has a cell phone. *The only book besides Baseball books he has read from cover to cover recently is "Poison Woman Anissina". *He has no doubt that "take me out to the ball game" is a love song *Since he didn't go peeping in the girls bath on a school trip once he was labeled a homosexual. References Category:Characters